A Mother's Concern
by NeverlandLostQueen
Summary: Sequel to the Mother of the Lost Boys
1. Chapter 1

A mother's Concern

Pipra's P.O.V.

"Well, Abrielle, congratulations. You're pregnant." Dr. Whale states as he claps his hands together with a smile gracing his lips.

"Yes, I kind of figured that out." I growl out as I start to get annoyed with him. My hormones were out of control.

"Well you look to be in your last trimester but from your body 'structure' you should have had your baby 3 to 4 months ago. I suspect magic was involved, maybe something from our missing year." Dr. Whale says as he looks at my charts.

"You're saying that I should've had my baby already but my magic slowed down my pregnancy?" I asked for clarification.

"I'm saying that magic might have been involved, whether it was your magic or somebody else is anybody's guess." Dr. Whale clarified for me.

"Can you tell it's gender yet?" I ask as I rub my belly.

"It's a girl." Dr. Whale informs me before he leaves to attend to another patient. I got tears in my eyes. Happy tears. I'm going to have a baby girl. I get up from the chair and walk out into the hallway and I accidentally bump into Mary Margaret. She had a baby bump too.

"Hello, Abrielle. How are you?" Mary Margaret asks me as she holds her belly.

"I'm the same as you. Do you know how far along you are?" I ask her as she realizes that I'm also pregnant.

"No. I can't even remember anything from our missing year. One minute I'm watching Emma drive out of town with Henry and the next I'm pregnant." Mary Margaret states with a little laugh.

"I know how you feel. I have to go but we should spend more time together considering we are going through the same thing. Bye." I wave good-bye to her as I walk out of the Hospital and towards my truck. The town's been back for a week now and it seem that no one can remember the missing year. Though even with the surprise I have, me and my boys have been working on the barn and all we have to do now is get the beds for the boys. We got all the floors built and the plumbing and electricity set up and running, painted the barn a jungle green, and got all the furniture set up except for the beds. The boys have been really helping out and making sure I'm not too stressed out. The boys have been working out in the yard and fields, pulling weeds and doing something in the woods. By the time I got to the barn all the boys were outside, the young ones playing and running around while the older ones were working on fixing the field up. It seems that in the missing year the number of my boys have once again increased. All my boy's were there: Emmett, Christian, (Des)mond, Julius, Basil, La(zarus), Morde(cai), Remus, Stellan, Woodrow, Quintus, Eli, Mat(tais), Thayer, Garvan, Amzi, Atlas, Dylan, Tristan, Fabian, Theo, Byron and Tyson. All the older boys were here. Thomas, James, Richard, Arden, Booth, Jeppe, Eamon, Lucius, Magnus, Romulus, Eaton and Keyton. The younger boys and the new additions: Or(ion), Hunter, and (Kee)gan. In the missing year a lot has happened, I became pregnant, I have three new little ones to look after that are confused by everything and my magic has increased so I can now use it without feeling tired. But because I was pregnant I was able to become tired for a whole different reason. It seemed that even though there is a year of our lives missing none of the boys or I aged, it must've been my magic. Since we've been back slowly, one by one people have been disappearing but thankfully none of my boys have. Some towns members are still here but others are gone while completely new people are in Storybrooke. Whatever happened, this curse is different from the first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Pipra's P.O.V

"Boys, come on! One minute before we go into town! In the truck!" I yell as all the boys rush down the stairs and out of the barn. I get outside to see all the boys in the truck and Emmett in the driver's seat. When we got back I had to teach the two oldest boys how to drive as I wouldn't be able to with me being pregnant. I get in the truck and we drive to town. When we get out of the truck I line the boys up and give them their jobs while making a game out of it. They all run off to try to win the game while I take the young ones with me to Granny's for food.

"Granny, Ruby, I need 40 order's of the lunch combo!" I call out as we walk into Granny's.

"You and your boys are going to run me out of food." Granny grumbles as she hands me a tea and the boys run to a table. I hear Mary Margaret talking and I turn only for the tea to slip from my hands. There in a booth was Mary Margaret and Henry. I stumble back in shock and Ruby and my boys rush over to me so I wouldn't fall but I just started at Henry who looked like he didn't know who I was.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. The baby just kicked is all." I play it off as I tear my eyes away from Henry. I walk over to the booth the boys were sitting at and sit, still in shock. I see Henry rush past me and into the motel area. I stand up and walk over to Mary Margaret to see her talking to someone else.

"-at I did. I was a midwife." the other woman said. I never saw her before so she must've been new to the town. "My name's Zelena. Look, I've seen a lot of new mothers. Don't worry. You'll learn quickly." I stopped listening when I heard Granny calling my name, 7 of the orders were done, just enough for the boys that came with me. I grabbed two of them while Ruby helped me with the rest. Ten minutes past and Cai came inside stating that all the boys were done. I got him to get the rest of the boys while each of them came in and grabbed an order before they went outside to wait for me. I walked up to Mary Margaret and Zelena and interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but can I speak to you for a second in private?" I ask her. She nods in agreement and stands up.

"Mary Margaret, what the hell is going on?" I whisper yell at her.

"We were cursed again and Hook brought Emma and Henry back. Hook had a potion to make Emma remember but there wasn't enough for Henry. He doesn't remember who you are. Who any of us are." Mary Margaret explains. I knew he probably didn't remember me by the way he looked at me but the truth that he really didn't hurt more.

"Thank you for telling me, I have to go now."I said in a slight daze as I walk away. I go over to the truck and get inside, ignoring the trailer now on the back of my truck. He didn't remember. He doesn't remember the 7 years I helped take care of him or how he trusted me with all his secrets, or that I was like a sister to him. He remembered none of it. I snap out of it when Keyton climbs into my lap as much as he could without touching my belly. Henry will remember eventually but until then I would have my boys to keep me busy. When we get back to the barn I see that there are 38 bed boxes in the trailer, I get Emmett, Christian, Des, and Julius to unload them. I then get Basil, Zarus, Cai, Remus, and Stellan to unload the crossbows, bows, arrows, targets, and wooden swords of all sizes and put them in the training room and set them up. Lastly I get the rest of the boys to grab the groceries and new clothes and carry them inside while the young ones played outside. I smile at my boys as I rubbed my belly, things have changed but my boy were strong and they could handle it.

~~~~ two weeks later~~~

Two weeks have passed since Henry and Emma came back to town and I have been able to stay away from Henry by keeping myself busy with the boys and the barn. Much has happened in two weeks. We found out that the person who cursed us was the Wicked Witch, the boys and I took a walk in the forest and stumbled across a group there called the merry men and Robin Hood who had a son named Roland who easily became friends with my young ones, we found out that the Wicked Witch was the midwife Zelena and Zelena was Regina's sister, and Mr. Gold was alive but Baelfire/Neal died. Like I said much has happened and I tried to stay as far away from it as possible. My magic was still slowing down my pregnancy so I still had two and a half months left till my baby girl would be born. I was anxious to have her. I was sitting in a rocking chair watching the young boys run around chasing some of the older boys with wooden sticks when my missing boys: Amzi, Dylan, Atlas, Theo, and Tyson, rushed out of the forest in a panic. A second later I realized why when Zelena flew out, chasing after them.

"Come back here you little rodents!" Zelena screamed as she threw a fireball at them. I threw one of my own and it hit hers causing them both to disappear. All the boys were now by my side or hiding behind me. Zelena jumped off her broom and landed a few feet away from me.

"Those little Rodents trespassed on my land and stole from me, they will pay." She yelled and created a fireball in her hand.

"If you even think of harming a single hair on their heads, you won't survive me." I threatened her and she laughed.

"If you think you can stop me-"

"Oh, I know I can stop you. I'm older and stronger than you. I've had this magic for as long as I can remember and it's much, Much more stronger than yours. Leave while you can, Witch." I warn her and she flees in a puff of green smoke. I release a sigh of relief before I turn and glared at the five boys.

~~~~one week later~~~~

I was sitting on a chair with the boys surrounding me waiting for their turn to feel the baby kick when a pulse of magic hit me and memories rushed into me. The curse was broken.


End file.
